User talk:Sgt.johnson
Ouch Did that hurt? I hope I won't have to get mine pulled. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wakes is the primary intelligence support, in order to provide continuity for Azure Dawn. I suppose White can be his secondary and just talk on the radio. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 0.0 Oh snap. Bleh. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Nathaniel White Hey quick question; I was under the impression that Wakes and White would provide off-site control and intelligence? I had some dialogue planned out for the two to develop both of our characters that way; I'm definately amenable to discussion, but I'd think the reason that the Rangers were sent in the first place was because they lost NAVSPECWAR; I wouldn't think that they'd already establish mission control there, or else White could walk outside into the street and see where all the UNSC commandos went for lunch. =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :???? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::We should discuss White / Wakes more some other time and get things sorted out. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New Image I put a new image in The Beast. You have to check it out! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) IRC How do you get to halo fanon's IRC? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Arnold Leroy Lewis III Reasonable. Definitely, sure. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Invite Gruntipedia Hey, just saw that message H3 sent to you. Heh, he banned me already for harrasment, laughable. Anyway just wanted to clear things up. Well, first of all, I didn't harrass him on the IRC or at UnHalo, look at the messages on his talk page I sent him, don't look like harrasment to me. You should have seen the messages he sent me though, nasty stuff. He abuses his administrator powers to ban me just because I was trying to make a point. Those messages on UnHalo weren't as bad as those he sent me on the IRC, heh, if only I could show you those... The irony is that I fight to protect people from harrasment and I got bannned for it, that's the only thing I'm mad about...and the guy who blocked me was harrasing me. The irony. I feel like going to halopedia and giving him a peice of my mind, but I probably shouldn't...so I'll just wait for a week and avoid him when I come back. He wasn't like this before the winter break, me and him were cool together, then he just...exploded. Take a look at the messages a sent him though, see if I was really "harrasing" him and you can ask him if I said one disrespectful word on the IRC, bet he won't have much to say. You know, I've been nice to him...nicer than he deserves. Just check it out sometime okay, then tell me if you think I should have been banned. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RP: Convergence I notice on the RP under Status you put yours down should I do the same? Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) KK and thanks for letting me join 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, it's (The Convergence RP that is...) finally started... yes. By the by, Socialism is not the best form of politics, as it leads to inefficient, government-controlled industry and economics, just to mention one thing. Without the competition inherent in a constitutional republic, a free market will lose its freedom and remain stagnant. Much money and many people's livelihoods will be put down the drain because of government pork spending and pay raises. (Which, notably, has just taken place... congressmen are probably the only people whose salaries went up this year.) Not to pick a fight, but it is our government's infatuation with socialism that has led to this year's record recession... throwing money at problems, which is a socialist government's primary tool for conflict resolution, just ends up in waste. On that light note, if you really want the experience of a civilian college with NROTC, apply for the an NROTC scholarship at: nrotc.navy.mil. Both the Academy and NROTC applications are relatively similar, and both quite long, so I recommend focusing on the one that you ''really want to go for, just in case you don't have the time for both. There's absolutely no shame in going the ROTC way! You'll make a damn fine USMC officer no matter what! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, you are right. But how many people are going to look there? How many people are as intelligent as you and me? Answer: CLASSIFIED-- PER HFFW ANTI-OFFENSIVE COMMENT REGULATION "RELENTLESSRECUSANT" Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Rules? Are there like...rules to how you can make a new signature, or does anything go? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Re. BVA Hi Johnson, good to hear from you. I drew TF51 from the various HVT-hunting Coalition task forces operating in Iraq. Many special operations units I believe have overlapping responsibilities; there is a limited spectrum of special activities that SO units can embark on; some of these are listed in some of the U.S. Army's field manuals, which I have drawn from. I simply model TF51 based on current Iraqi task forces. :) I think that there is definitely some stratification in TF51; the SPARTANs (III, IV) are the principal shock troops, with NAVSPECWAR as a specialized counterterrorism force, FORCE RECON as a general elite force, and the Rangers as support infantry and reaction troops. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You There? If you're there, send me a message, but I would perfer you come to the IRC. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with Commodore? What's wrong with Nick Keyes being a Commodore? First, he was an Admiral but CommanderTony made me lower his rank. Even though I lowered him to Lieutenant General, CommanderTony said that's still unbeleivable. Then, I lowered Nick to a Commodore and CommanderTony said that's belevable. Now you are telling me to lower him to Lieutenant Junior Grade?! Unacceptable! That's the lowest rank!LordDeathRay 04:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Is Commander alright? Is that beleivable?LordDeathRay 04:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Buddhist Dear Johnson, The Buddhist concept is not the principal storyline, but -- I chose Buddhist because most religions, such as Christianity, don't condone violence. Yet, you still have incidents with Christian cults, with Islamic cults, etc... so I have extrapolated that even though most religions don't condone violence that it is possible within the range for some radicals to twist things out of proportion and construct their own 'mini-religion' of violence. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I assure you that Buddhist terrorists aren't in any way associated with BVA; I'd at least hope we could attain a higher level of sophistication than that =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ODSTs By all means, do so! Just remember that they are a subunit of the 105th Drop Jet Regiment (or was it division?), aka the Helljumpers. By the way, regarding RR's comment above... the only big, violent Christian movement was them Crusades. Shameless heathen violence. Unfortunately, today's Muslim radicals believe that Americans and Europeans are still as thuggish as they were back then... and make the mistake that the majority of Americans are actually Christian. All that to say that today's violence is mostly Muslim radicals, not Christian or Buddhist. In fact, a Zen extremist would be a paradox... I'll talk to RR about this. hahahah! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Wako Incident. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Flavor Aid. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Tyrone Jackson Dear Johnson, Vector is temporarily on hold (at least on my end) while I establish BVA, and we'll see. So he's in what, NAVSPECWAR? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Huh, what, where, when, how, why? lol --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I see. I didn't know who made them, Ajax just told me during my MIA period that they were "taken care of" --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) First Warning On Personal attack >:/ Tango-Golf-Lima The time has come. Your mission is critical. Humanity depends on it. Mission Directives '|''' Jump Point RE: Carbines Dear Johnson, That sounds reasonable. Because of the nature and prose of the news report I prefer not to include such technical details, but it sounds reasonable to include in the RP (although I would prefer to keep the RP not as super-technical and instead focus on plotline and characters) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The Big Ban Well...I guess Blake's got you convinced I'm a harrasser, seeing as to how you haven't unblocked me yet and apparently you haven't checked our talk pages for messages either. Well, I'm going to try to deal with it myself now, wish me luck... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh, heh, I thought I was in a bit of a pickle there for a second. No way I could convince him. THANK YOU! Well, he is right, he kept many of my articles (most-likely because he didn't want the wikia to lose it's best ones lol ;). Anyway, I'm gonna steer clear of him...learned my lesson... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ILB? What's ILB stand for? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Convergence: your post I just read your post on Convergence and if it hadn't been for the time here in England I would LMAO. Great post now I just hope mine is as good, wish me luck =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I've but my posted up hope its ok and please feel free to be brutally honest with me 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Glad you liked it just wondering will we be able to get our Characters into key bits of the Halo story e.g. Cairo Station or going to the Battle of Installation 05? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh well it'll be fun anyway. Is it OK if in the RP I somehow meet up with you cause I have nothing planned lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 03:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Cool now to think of a away of getting from London the Colorado o_O lol anyway thanks for that most appreciated. I'm off See Ya 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 03:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Story Suggestions Hey Johnson, I planning to make an story about an ODST, that survived the Destruction of In Amber Clad, that is fightnig Flood Creatures in High Charity (see Halopedia Cortana Level Trivia). Any Suggestions? ShockTrooper ? What is HFFW? "The fail?" [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Article I thought I saw you working on that one... Anyway, Teedle the Crackhead Grunt is finished...sorta. Still waiting for CaptainNate to put in his edits. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Johnson, it's JAG, just wondering in Convergance if u can use Johnson (The other one) to pull some strings to spring me from Amber Clads brig :) thnx heaps if u can, n if u cant no worrys (have backup plans) :) BTW this could be one of the most addictive RPs i've seen on this site yet it's great OK [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Collaboration I'd love to! Any idea on tone, style, storyline, etc? 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Shall we have a title? And are we going to write in turns? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is pretty long, isn't it? ^_^ ::Or perhaps it could be a part of HOT GATES? The battle for a specific region? The Covenant has a vested interest - and it allows more leeway for us both! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::I designed HOT GATES to be anything I wanted it to be. There's only one restriction - at the end, the UNSC blows up the planet. Beyond that, I left very wide parameters. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've never been good at getting started! XD Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:40, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I've completely dropped Grey Team. Azure is certainly welcome to fill their shoes! Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure! You're welcome to. Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fantastic chapter one! Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's up here. The machinations of the Prophets begins... Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4's up and running! I've set your Azure Team up for quite an...interesting launch. Heck, if a SOEIV can punch through a city skyline, I'm sure they'd penetrate Covie hull! Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Looking forward to it! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually No offense but i didnt understand that lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool and I'm also gonna be on the Cairo soon lol. Probably nick some armour from the armoury =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Great .. I'm gonna die lol ='[ I'll probably get off just before attack or even during 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be kidknapped?!?!??! lol Cool any clues of what to write? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) OK good application of HUMINT Nice touch, wasn't thinking of S-IIs as HUMINT assets., although it will be fairly difficult to get some ideas for good missions (any Azure Team HUMINT missions will significantly detract away from everyone else because I don't think there are any other dedicated recon assets currently involved in BVA) although it might be interesting if we could talk about Azure reacting to the latest developments in space with the Chechnya and have Azure provide detailed reconnaissance for the second TF51 operation. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RP:Convergence ... Again Is it ok if i run into you and CJ on your way to the hanger? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What your only just leaving? If so ok and also sorry for being a pain in the ass i just dont wanna fuck whole RP 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC)